militaryequipmentfandomcom-20200214-history
M14
The M14 is a Battle Rifle, developed by the United States to replace the ageing M1 Rifle. After prolonged testing, the M14 was adopted in 1957. This page is WIP Service History The first M14s were delivered to the US 101st Airborne Division in 1961, after significant production delays. Thereafter, production increased and by the mid-1960s, most M1 Rifles had been replaced in front-line service by the M14. Originally, the M14 was meant to replace four different weapons within the US Armed Forces - the M1 Rifle, M1/M2 Carbine, M1918 BAR, and M3 Sub machinegun. However, the M14 was to large to be used in place of the M3 or M1/M2, (Which were primarily issued to vehicle crews, radio operators, or weapons teams, who's did not need to carry a full-sized rifle, but needed something better than a pistol) and too light to function as an Automatic Rifle. Thus, the M14 only replaced the M1 Rifle, with small numbers of the unsatisfactory M14A1 Automatic rifle variants issued as a replacement for the BAR. (See variants) The M14 was reportedly a reliable and accurate weapon, and served adequately during the early part of the Vietnam War. Experience in Vietnam showed that the M14's wooden stock tended to swell in hot tropical environments, so a brown fiberglass stock was adopted and issued in small numbers in 1964. The M14's fully-automatic mode proved virtually useless due to the heavy recoil caused by the 7.62x51mm round, so many weapons were permanently set to "Semi-automatic" mode to avoid wasting ammunition. Production of the M14 was halted in 1964, and the M16 was ordered as a replacement. However, the M14 would remain the mainstay of US Troops in Vietnam until 1966, and with troops stationed in the US and Europe until 1969/70, when the improved M16A1 Rifle was adopted as standard issue for the Armed Forces. Most M14s were then placed into storage or sold to allied nations. US Navy ships carry M14s in their armories to this day. Many M14s were converted into M21 Sniper Weapon Systems in the 1970s, and remained in use until the adoption of the M24 Sniper Weapon System in 1988. Despite replacement by the M16A1, The M14 was favored by Special Forces for the long-range, heavy hitting capability offered by it's 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge. US Special Forces units used M14s in Somalia and during the Gulf War. US Troops in Iraq and Afghanistan were issued with original M14 rifles for use as Designated Marksman Rifles, often fitted out with optics, polymer stocks, bi-pods, and other accessories. This was the result of a lack of purpose-built DMRs, which were needed due to the longer engagement distances encountered in these conflicts. They were later replaced modernized variants such as the Mk14 EBR and M39 EMR. (See variants) The US Coast Guard and various Law Enforcement agencies within the United States still use the M14. It is also used for ceremonial purposes. M14s were supplied to the Somali Government in the 1970s, and subsequently used during the Somali Civil War. Some occasionally pop up in the hands of Somali Pirates. The Republic of Vietnam used M14s from the early 1960s until it's collapse in 1975. Haitian Police have used the M14 - Along with larger numbers of M1 Garands - since the 1990s. M14s were supplied to Israel in the 1980s, and used as sniper rifles. They were fitted with new fiberglass stocks, featuring built-in cheek rests, and mounting rails for sniper scopes. Many were later converted into M89SR rifles. Variants * M14 - Basic version, produced from 1959 to 1964. * M15 - Automatic Rifle variant, featuring a heavier barrel, a new stock, forward and rear pistol grips, and a bipod. Never issued. * M14A1 - Automatic Rifle variant, known as M14E2 before 1966. First issued in 1963, It was fitted with the stock of the M15, but retained the original M14's light barrel. Although far better than an original M14 in the automatic rifle role, the M14A1 overheated quickly and could not provide an adequate amount of fire due to it's 20-round magazine. M14A1s were issued to troops in Europe, Asia, and the Continintal United States during the 1960s, though only about 8000 were ever produced. * 'Mk14 Enhanced Battle Rifle '- Modernized version of the M14, with a new, collapsing metal stock, 18-inch barrel, and provision for mounting various attachments. * 'M21 Sniper Weapon System '- (Main page: M21 SWS) - Version converted to semi-automatic only and fitted with a scope. in service from 1969 (as XM21) until the early 1990s. Replaced by M24 SWS in 1988. * 'M89SR Sniper Rifle '- Israeli bullpup sniper rifle based on the M14 and used by the Israeli Defence Forces. Users * United States - 1957-1964. Still in limited use for both Combat and Ceremonial purposes. * South Korea - 1963-?. Still used for Ceremonial purposes. * Israel - M14s used as sniper rifles. Replaced by the M89SR Sniper Rifle --WIP--Category:Rifles Category:Battle Rifles Category:United States Category:Cold War